El regreso del 7 rey: Ascención del Persian warlord
by TheRageHeart
Summary: Luego de perder en el Rating Game y caer inconsciente por 2 días Issei obtendrá una parte de él que pensó nunca recuperaría, pero que pasara cuando aquello que regresa a él es mas de lo que esperaba, dormido en su interior las potestades de un tenas guerrero aguardan, lo suficientemente necio como para ir encontrar del destino y vencer, ese es Hyoudo Issei el séptimo Campione.


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Extracto de las tablas del sacro imperio romano, Augusto III , Frayle de la Iglesia de la 7 santidad.

… _..Para aquellos que hayan sido lo suficientemente tontos como para intentarlo y salir victoriosos en esta hazaña existe un nombre…._

Notas de la bruja Charlotte de las leyendas de Grimm.

… _ **De dedicado a aquellos necios que se revelaron ante el orden natural de las cosas, un título conseguido solo por aquellos que vencieron al destino…**_

Mención de antiguos escrito griegos de los templos de Athena.

…. El nombre que se le da a los hijos ilegítimos de Epimeteo y la bruja Pandora….titulo concedido a aquellos que completaron el ritual para su ascensión….Campione …..Un Godslayer…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Despierta.-fueron las palabras que escuche, al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en un espacio totalmente blanco.

-Te ha tomado tu tiempo aparecer de nuevo-me dijo la voz, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con la intención de encontrar su origen pero todo lo que veía era un interminable vacio.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte cansado de intentar encontrarlo.

-¿Quién soy?, ciertamente una pregunta factible.- respondió él.

-Aun no me has dado una respuesta-respondí devuelta.

-Tienes razón, quien soy carece de importante, hace mucho que abandone este mundo, lo que importa aquí es realmente quien eres tu o quien eras antes de todo esto.

-¿Cómo que quien soy?-pregunte confundido-Soy Hyodou Issei, un estudiante de preparatoria.

-Bueno Hyodou Issei es tu nombre y si cursas preparatoria pero aun no has respondido ¿quién eres y que eres?

¿Qué soy?, ¿será que sabe sobre mi estado de demonio?

-Ahí estamos avanzando un poco-hablo él, ¿Qué demonios acaso puede leer mi mente?

-Si puedo-respondió como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-ahora te pregunto ¿Quién eres Hyodou Issei?

-Soy un demonio y peón de Rias Gremory.- respondí con toda sinceridad.

-¡Ahí es donde te equivocas¡-respondió con molestia la voz-reducirte a un simple peón de un demonio, ohhh cuan bajo has caído-continuo él.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres, acaso tienes algún problema con los demonios?-pregunte molesto por su insulto.

-Oh no me mal entiendas-respondió él-no tengo ningún problema con los demonios, ciertamente son una especie digna después de todo muchos son guerreros formidables.

¿Qué rayos ocurre con este tipo, primero me insulta por ser un demonio y ahora nos alaba?

-Déjame preguntarte algo ¿acaso un rey debe estar encadenado por alguien más insignificante que él?

-¡!¿De qué estás hablando, a que quieres llegar con todo esto?¡- respondí exasperado de su continuo juego de preguntas.

-Victoria…-susurro en voz baja-una curiosa palabra, solo para terminar ¿puedes decirme que significa para ti la palabra victoria?.

-¿Victoria? , significa ganar ¿no?.

-Ganar eh, cerca pero estoy seguro que puedes decirme algo mejor que simplemente ganar.-me respondió en tono juguetón.

-No lo sé es usada para quien triunfa, normalmente se usa cuando se supera una dificultad o obstáculo, también se usa para describir a un ganador es decir que la persona que los supera es un victorioso.

El silencio duro solo unos segundos-dime ¿que sabes sobre este victorioso?-pregunto él con algo de expectación en sus palabras.

-Bueno, victorioso es una persona que vence, que gana en un desafío o un combate, también es alguien que no retrocede ante los retos y los afronta, nunca sometiéndose ante nada.-respondi como si fuera algo natural.

-Esa es la respuesta que buscaba-fueron las palabras que escuche de una voz a mi izquierda, girándome vi a un muchacho un poco más joven que yo y más bajo, con el cabello y ojos morados, piel un poco mas pálida que la mía, en su frente tenía un pequeño símbolo, bestia un manto café y llevaba túnicas blancas.

-Te espere por 3 años pero finalmente nos reunimos de nuevo-hablo él.

-¿Disculpa pero te conozco?-pregunte curioso por saber quién era.

-Ciertamente lo hiciste, distintos eventos nos han mantenido separados pero al fin nos hemos vuelto a reunir.

-Aun no me has dicho quien eres-afirme yo, el solamente me miro directamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-No es quien soy-dijo él mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para enfatizar su respuesta-es quienes somos-respondió con convicción- encerrados todo este tiempo por la necedad de ese tonto dios ante su derrota, pero al fin seremos uno y todo volverá a como debería ser originalmente-termino de comentar con una sonrisa.

-Aun no se a que te refieres- él solo siguió sonriendo, de pronto todo el ambiente del lugar cambio y se convirtió en un mar de llamas.

-¿Qué demonios?-grite asombrado, frente a mi apareció un enorme dragón rojo de ojos verdes quien me veía como si estuviera analizándome.

-Así que este es el ser que habita en nosotros, realmente algo inesperado si me preguntas.-dijo él chico con total serenidad como si no estuviéramos en la representación bíblica del infierno.

 **[Así que tu eres lo que he estado sintiendo dentro de mi nuevo portador]-** afirmo el imponente dragón mientras llamas salían de sus fauces.

-Ciertamente, aunque más que estar dentro podría decirse que he estado sellado, encadenado o simplemente forzado a dormir- respondió él sin titubear ante la enorme criatura.

 **[JAJAJAJA, quien esperaría que de todos los portadores posibles estuviera dentro de uno de tu clase]-** empezó a decir entre carcajadas.

-Ya que sabes de nosotros, te diré por que venimos aquí, por nuestra voluntad tu destino de ser prisionero está roto, por nuestra potestad ahora pasas a ser parte de nosotros y tu poder se unirá al nuestro para elevarnos a la grandeza, tomara tiempo pero pronto las cadenas que _**El**_ ha puesto sobre ti serán retiradas.-finalizo él mientras giraba a mirarme.

 **[Muy interesante, realmente no me importa, después de milenios en el mismo camino no me molestara tomar un desvió]** -concluyo el dragón-[ **Hyodou Issei mi nombre es Dgraig, el Dragón Gales, también conocido como Emperador Dragón Rojo o Sekiryutei, ambos compartíamos un destino impuesto, pero parece que todo eso está a punto de cambiar, será un honor recorrer este nuevo camino junto a ti** ]-me dijo él.

-Ahora-comenzó a hablar el chico-es momento de que recuerdes, tenemos poco tiempo esa chica que nos uso para su propio interés tiene problemas, pese a que no me importa, el hecho de que nos haya ayudado a regresar luego del ataque de esa impertinente caído es algo que merece retribución, será tu última acción como su "peón".

-Espera no he entendido nada de todo esto.-me queje frente a sus cripticas palabras.

-Pronto lo harás- respondió sin mayor duda, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta fui atravesado con una espada dorada-por ahora estaremos limitados pero con el tiempo seremos capaces de recuperar lo perdido y elevarnos a lo más alto, recuerda nuestro nombre, recuerda nuestra hazaña,- seguía hablando mientras todo se veía borroso- recuerda a aquel que asesinamos para obtener esta potestad, recuerda tu origen luego de vencer al victorioso, al único….-finalmente mi vista se desvaneció.

-Verethragna-dije mientras abría mis ojos de golpe y un torrente de recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, mi viaje a Italia con la escuela secundaria, el incidente del museo y la tormenta que asolo a la isla durante nuestra estancia, la destrucción causada cuando el "tifon" que llego a las costas, todos mis recuerdos borrosos desde hace 5 años, el periodo de 7 meses que estuve desaparecido, mi encuentro con aquel ser que termino convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora.

-Dgraig.-llame en la soledad de mi habitación, como si por arte de magia el guantelete de la Booster Gear se manifestó en mi brazo izquierdo.

- **[Aquí estoy compañero]**

-Dime ¿Cómo esta mi condición actual para luchar?

 **-[Tus potestades actualmente se encuentran dormidas en su mayoría, según lo que pude analizar de tus memorias, creo que solo podrás usar una de ellas ya que es con la que estas en mayor sintonía]**

-Mmmmmmmm eso quiere decir que tengo una mayor posibilidad ahora que durante el Rating Game.

 **-[Ciertamente, aunque tu poder a mermado en gran manera desde tu declive, necesitaras unos cuantos impulsos y mas conocimiento si quieres ser capaz de usar esa potestad a un nivel razonable y que te sea de utilidad].**

-Entiendo y ¿algo más?

 **-[Siempre y cuando consigas impulsarte 6 veces antes de una confrontación directa podrás usarla a un nivel promedio en comparación con tu mejor momento, además déjame advertirte que tu cuerpo aun no ha retomado todo su poder debido a la interferencia de las piezas demoniacas de esa niña Gremory eventualmente expulsaras toda la energía demoniaca de tu cuerpo y si bien es mejor que tu cuerpo de demonio la diferencia es de por lo menos un demonio de clase media, otra cosa es el hecho de que aun no te acostumbras a mi poder por lo inestable de tu cambio así que 6 aumentos también es tu máximo, por ultimo si estoy en lo correcto necesitaras dos impulsos para moverte libremente]**

-Comprendo, eso quiere decir tengo un solo golpe.

 **-[Así es, lamento no ser de mas utilidad compañero]**

 **-** No hay problema Dgraig, una oportunidad es todo lo que necesito.

Mientras revisaba mis opciones un círculo mágico de color plateado se manifestó en el suelo, de el apareció una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado vestida de sirvienta, rápidamente la identifique como Grayfia san la esposa y reina del Maou Lucifer el hermano mayor de Buchou.

-Veo que te encuentras en mejor estado-comenzó ella a lo que solo pude asentir con mi cabeza-deberás disculpar mi abrupto ingreso en tu casa mi señor me ha solicitado verificar su condición, dado que has permanecido inconsciente durante los últimos 2 días y como los demás miembros del sequito de Rias sama se encuentran en la fiesta de compromiso, solo Asia Argento se ha quedado para cuidar de su condición.

-Así que ya se está llevando a cabo la fiesta de compromiso he, ciertamente entiendo su preocupación y la agradezco profundamente, pero ¿ese no es su único motivo para visitarme verdad?-concluí yo.

Ante mis palabras Grayfia san afilo su mirada de manera casi imperceptible antes de regresar a su mirada habitual pensando que su acción paso desapercibida ante mí.

-Tiene razón, mi señor a reconocido sus esfuerzos durante el Rating Game por lo que le ofrece una última oportunidad de ayudar a la señorita con su problema y me ha pedido transmitir este mensaje / _si quieres salvar a mi hermana irrumpe en la fiesta/_ , claro si usted está dispuesto.

-Mmmmmmm el hecho de que Maou sama me _permita_ ayudar a Buchou realmente es interesante, pero da igual no tengo ningún problema después de todo tengo una deuda pendiente con ella.

Grayfia miro detenidamente al joven frete a ella, era muy diferente a lo que ella había visto durante las pocas ocasiones que se reunieron, pero esta era la última oportunidad de Rias para ser libre del compromiso por lo que tendría que hacer sus pensamientos a un lado de momento, asintiendo extendió su mano entregando un papel con un círculo mágico.

-Este círculo mágico lo llevara directamente a la ceremonia, tienes exactamente hasta las 10 pm para estar presente-termino ella antes de desaparecer en otro círculo mágico.

Mirando el papel en mi mano no pude evitar sentir emoción, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuve esta sensación de emoción ante un desafío, hundido en mis pensamientos no me percate de cómo se abrió la puerta hasta que escuche el sonido de algo chocando el suelo y agua derramada, al girar para ver que ocurría fui tacleado por Asia quien lloraba.

-Issei san finalmente estas bien-sollozaba ella mientras tensaba su abrazo sobre mi-gracias a Dios que estas bien-dijo ella ignorando el pequeño dolor de cabeza-llevabas dos días sin despertar pese a que cure todas tus heridas, pensé que nunca despertarías, estaba tan asustada.

"Realmente estuvo cuidando de mi sin descanso, sus ojos tienen ojeras, realmente es un alma muy bondadosa"-pensé mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza con la intención de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Asia ya estoy bien-decía mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos-pero hay algo de lo que debo ocuparme.-ante mis palabras ella me miro a los ojos con duda. -Iré a buscar a Buchou.

-¡-

Nuevamente su abrazo de apretó y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú ¿no vas a celebrar verdad?-me pregunto casi en un susurro.

-No, iré a traer a la presidenta.

-¡Entonces yo también voy¡-respondió ella con determinación en sus ojos, yo solamente negué con mi cabeza.

-No puedes ir Asia.

-Pero yo también quiero ayudar, no quiero ser la única protegida, he aprendido algo de magia con Akeno san por lo que también puedo combatir.-hablaba ella mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sus brazos se negaban a soltarme.

-No Asia tú te quedaras, en tu condición actual no sería bueno, estas cansada por cuidarme durante todo este tiempo, yo iré para traer a Buchou de vuelta ten fe en mi y ver-

-¡No puedo solo tener fe!-me interrumpió ella-¡la ultima vez estabas tan cerca de la muerte que yo..yo…realmente no se qué haría si algo te pasase-afirmo entre gemidos y llanto-no….quiero…que…te…vayas…y….dejes…a…..padre..y…madre….no…..quiero …que me dejes.-finalizo ella.

Mi corazón solo se sintió pesado al escuchar las palabras que salían de su puro corazón, soltando un suspiro la atraje nuevamente a mi pecho con la intención de tranquilizarla.

-¿Lo escuchas?-le pregunte, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza-¿dime que escuchas?

-Los latidos del corazón de Issei san. –me respondió en un susurro.

-Y dime ¿Cómo esta mi corazón?

-Está en calma, como si no hubiera ningún problema, como si todo fuera a salir bien-respondió ella mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho.

-Así es, no te prometo que no saldré herido, pero te prometo que volveré en una sola pieza y traeré a Buchou con nosotros, así que solo te pido que creas en mí y te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Ella solo asintió sin decir más nada mientras todo regresaba al silencio, nos mantuvimos en esa posición durante una hora hasta que la fatiga y cansancio mental la enviaron a los brazos de Morfeo, posicionándola en la cama mire al reloj de mi habitación, viendo que solo tenía 1 hora antes de que empezara todo busque una de mis camisas negras de manga corta, junto con mi suéter blanco y un pantalón, junto con mis guantillas negras de placa de metal que Koneko san me regalo durante nuestro entrenamiento, cerrando la puerta lentamente le dirigí un último vistazo a la figura que reposaba en mi cama antes de salir y terminar mis preparaciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando me fije me encontraba en una enorme sala de color blanco, con varias columnas con grabados inscritos y estatuas de lo que supuse eran animales míticos, además había un gran recuadro de un familia con el pelo carmesí, por lo que supuse que este debe ser la casa de Buchou, frente a mí se encontraban una enorme puerta doble de casi 5 metros de alto, tomando una respiración profunda para prepararme escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

 **-[Compañero, te recomiendo activarme antes del combate, con suerte alcanzaras los dos impulsos si ese demonio te subestima y no acaba el combate en el acto, ahora demostrémosle de que estamos hecho].**

-Lo hare.

Soltando el aire que recogí empuje ambas puertas, entre en un salón gigantesco, dentro se encontraban varias personas que supuse eran demonios de clase alta, todos vestidos en trajes elegantes y vestidos caros, pasando un buen rato mientras bebían y charlaban, similar a los eventos de la realeza en los países de occidente que salen en televisión, buscando caras familiares pude ver como el resto de los chicos estaban de lado hablando entre ellos, Akeno sempai llevaba un hermoso kimono negro atado con un Obi blanco y naranja, Kiba estaba en esmoquin y Koneko llevaba un lindo vestido rosa claro, ellos hablaban con una chica de lentes que llevaba un vestido azul pálido, mirando nuevamente pude ver como apareció Riser vestido de blanco solo para empezar a hablar y presentar a Buchou que apareció en un círculo mágico, llevaba un atrevido vestido de bodas que se ceñía a su cuerpo en el busto, viendo que todo estaba a punto de empezar solté mi último suspiro antes de levantar una mano y hablar.

-YO-fue el sonido de mi voz que resalto sobre las demás, ocasionando que todos en la sala me miraran, los demonios cercanos tenían rostro de incredulidad en sus caras mientras que otros murmuraban sobre mi vestimenta, los chicos sonrieron a mi aparición por lo que seguramente me esperaban, como lo suponía, Buchou por su lado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras gesticulaba mi nombre con sus labios, Riser me miro fijamente como si fuera una hormiga que empezó a devorar sus dulces.

-Para todos los presentes, demonios de clase alta y Maou Lucifer sama mi nombre es Hyodou Issei actual peón Rias Gremory y he venido con la intención de llevarme devuelta a Buchou.

Ante mis palabras todos empezaron a murmurar, ignorando todo empecé a caminar en dirección al altar hasta que un guardia vestido en una armadura corrió a mi dirección con intención de detenerme, los chicos se pararon a mi lado con intención de evitar que se me acercaran.

-Déjanos esto-me dijo Kiba.

-Te tardaste-fueron las palabras que recibí de Koneko.

Por su parte Akeno solo soltó una risita y sonrió en mi dirección.

Solo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza y camine directo hasta Riser hasta estar unos 5 mentros frente a él.

-Yo Yakitori, he venido por esa sexy pelirroja que esta a tu lado-dije señalando a Rias que se sonrojo por mi atrevido comentario.

-¡Tu maldito como te atreves a aparecer!-me reclamo el furioso.

-Riser ¿qué ocurre? -¿Cuál es el significado de esto Rias dono?- así muchas más preguntas llegaban de los familiares que estaban totalmente desconcertados.

-Este es un evento que me he tomado la molestia de organizar-hablo una voz a nuestra izquierda, al girarme pude ver a un hombre alto de cabellera carmesí y ojos azules, vestía túnicas tradicionales que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, a su lado se encontraba Grayfia san.

-¡Oni sama!-chillo Buchou, así que esta persona es el Mou Sirzechs Lucifer…..

-Deseaba ver el poder del dragón rojo, así que le pedí a Grayfia que informara a nuestro querido último invitado que asistiera.

Todos me vieron con incredulidad ante la mención del dragón rojo, por lo que para aplacar sus dudas materialice el Legendario guante del Sekiryutei.

 _ **[BOOST]-**_ resonó en toda la sala.

Mirándome con fascinación los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes y las miradas cobraron más intensidad.

-Pero Sirzech sama no puede hacer algo como esto-hablo un hombre en sus 30.

-¿Cual es el problema?, El último juego entre ambos fue entretenido, además estaba totalmente inclinado de un lado debido a la falta de experiencia de mi hermana y el hecho de que su sequito sigue incompleto.

-¿Está diciendo que el último juego no fue justo?-pregunto el mismo hombre.

-No, no puedo decir eso, después de todo si un Maou como yo comentara algo así afectaría en gran manera a los implicado, como sabes las conexiones son muy importantes para nosotros demonios de clase alta.-termino en con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer Sirzechs?-pregunto un hombre similar al Maou, con una cabellera de igual tono carmesí, recordando la foto que vi antes de entrar en la habitación deduje que ese hombre era el padre de Buchou.

Entregando una excusa sobre como quería que este fuera un evento memorable pregunto Riser para que luchara conmigo a lo que él arrogantemente accedió sin duda alguna, con todo preparado el Maou Lucifer se acerco a mí.

-¿Dragon kun dime qué premio deseas de ganar el combate?-pregunto él con una sonrisa, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y muchos cuestionaron su decisión, él por su parte solo lo desestimo, afirmando que ya estoy realizando algo grande merezco al menos una recompensa.

-Deseo que Rias Gremory sea la única que decida su futuro-fue mi respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta, estuvieron así durante un segundo antes de que se suavizaran y asintiera.

El salón se vació rápidamente y el ambiente cambio al igual que durante el juego convirtiéndose en una arena cuadrada con una figura de Rey y de Peón gigante detrás de Riser y mi persona respectivamente.

-La última vez te perdone gracias a mi clemencia, esta vez no se repetirá el mismo error, antes de que pierdas te hare pasar un dolor insoportable.-afirmo Riser mientras se reía.

-Lo que digas yakitori, pero primero debes vencerme.-lo tente yo mientras movía mi mano derecha retándolo.

 _ **[BOOST**_ ]-fue el aviso del guante de que empezaron los aumentos.

-¡Niño arrogante te quemare con mis llamas luego de que todo esto acabe!-grito Riser enojado mientras un par de alas de fuego aparecían en su espalda y empezaba a lanzar varias bolas de fuego a mi dirección.

Viendo el ataque que se acercaba empecé correr a lo largo de la arena esquivando cada bola de fuego, viendo que sus ataques resultaban infectivos se lanzo hacia mí con intención de golpearme.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Aprovechando la segunda carga de la Booster Gear moví la cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder esquivar su golpe entrante, rápidamente agarre su brazo derecho que estaba extendido al fallar el golpe y con un barrido de pies lo saque de posición lanzándolo veloz mente usando una simple técnica de Judo, provocando que se estrellara fuertemente contra una de las paredes agrietándola.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Con la tercera carga salta hacia atrás con la intención de crear distancia entre nosotros, mientras que Riser se ponía de pie y su cara no indicaba que estuviera contento.

-¡Tu un clase baja se atreve no solo a interferir en mi compromiso sino que también te atreves a humillarme a mí uno de los hijos de la casa Phenex.!-Grito con su ira alcanzando casi el tope, las llamas de sus alas se hicieron más grandes y a una velocidad superior a la mía dirigió un golpe al pecho, que solo a través de mis instintos fui capaz de recibir enfocando un poco de energía en mis brazos y posicionándolos en forma de equis para amortiguar el daño, el impacto acompañado de su fuerza superior fue lo suficientemente fuerte para agrietar parte de mis huesos y enviarme volando unos 10 m sobre el aire.

Desapareciendo en un borrón, Riser apareció sobre mí con la intención de marcar un golpe de hacha con ambos manos.

 _ **[BOOST]**_

Captando por el rabillo del ojo su intención gire mi cuerpo de tal manera de que fallara su golpe y aprovechando la fuerza centrifuga conecte una patada cargada con algo de energía en su rostro enviándolo al piso de la arena y creando un cráter, mientras yo caía unos metros lejos de él.

- **[Compañero, parece ser que actualmente te encuentras en el nivel de un demonio de clase alta bajo, si bien aun no es suficiente para luchar contra él ya eres capaz de enfrentarlo en un combate físico dado a que esa no es su especialidad, pero debes tener cuidado con sus llamas, ya que no eres parte dragón como antes** ]-me aviso Dgraig usando nuestra conexión mental.

-"Entiendo".

Al ver que se levantaba tambaleándose me moví y entre con una serie de golpes y patadas, además de rodillazos tomando ventaja de su ineficiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo empujándolo y evitando que recobrara el sentido del equilibrio.

En los palcos, todos vieron con asombro como el chico luchaba contra el hijo de la casa Phenex y que de hecho estaba ganando nunca algo así había ocurrido, el hecho en sí mismo era inaudito, los más sorprendidos eran el Grupo Gremory que concian al castaño y nunca lo había visto luchar de esa manera, Koneko quien era la torre y especialista en combate cercano reconoció no solo estilos de lucha como Karate o Muay tay/boray, también detecto uso de energía natural cosa que se suponía no debería ser posible para el chico, mientras seguían viendo como Issei golpeaba a Riser con mas fuerza gracias a a su 5 impulso, el Phenex en cuestión solto un grito de furia y estallo en llamas enviando a volar chico mientras que parte de su ropa y braso derecho estaba quemanda por la llamarada.

-Ise¡-fue el grito que solo Rias preocupada por el estado de su peón, mientras que Akeno se tapaba su boca con preocupación y cerraba sus ojos , Kiba por su parte veía el combate de su amigo sin pestañear.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no supuse que podría hacer eso?, esas putas llamas realmente molestan, además se ha curado de todas las heridas que le he infligido, maldito Phenex y su estúpida habilidad.-me queje mientras veía como un muy enojado Riser empezaba a avivar sus llamas aun mas si era posible.

-[Bueno tener una batalla de resistencia contra un ser con capacidades regenerativas realmente no es la mejor opción compañero, en todo caso la fatiga que le has causado más el hecho de obligarlo a sanarse constantemente a provocado que su energía demoniaca disminuya un poco]

-¿Cuándo dices un poco quieres decir cuánto exactamente?-pregunte yo, pero él solo se quedo en silencio-excelente-me queje.

-¡Haz sido un dolor el tiempo suficiente!-grito Raiser mientras se formaba una especie de sol en miniatura sobre él-¡Ahora te quemare hasta que no queden ni cenizas de ti, _**Inmortal flames of the Hell's Marquis**_!-grito a todo pulmón mientras me lanzaba la enorme esfera de calor.

Los presentes solo pudieron cubrir sus ojos por la masiva cantidad de luz y calor que desprendía el ataque, muchos dieron por terminado el partido cuando Riser convoco la técnica, mientras que los miembros mayores del clan Phenex solo pudieron sentirse avergonzados al ver como se usaba un hechizo que estaba prohibido para los juegos o duelos.

Por si parte el grupo Gremory veía con horror como el sol abrasador se tragaba la figura de su amigo, Rias desesperada por ayudarlo intento saltar solo para ser detenida por un Kiba, que se negaba a dejar que su Rey entrara en semejante infierno de técnica, todos estaban tan enfrascados en el combate que no se percataron de lo que paso a su alrededor.

Jadeando fuertemente Riser vio como su técnica perdía potencia y se desvanecía después de que dejo de alimentarla con su poder demoniaco, el que un mero peón de clase baja lo haya insultado y peor atreverse a golpearlo era algo que merecía el peor de los castigos, mirando cómo se despejaba el humo del campo de batalla capto con horror como la figura de Hyodu Issei se mantenía erguido con solo unas cuantas quemaduras que no fueron ocasionadas por su técnica, saliendo de su estupefacción vio que sostenía a una figura de su cintura, prontamente la reconoció como la Reina de Rias, la Sacerdotisa del relámpago Himejima Akeno, pensando que fue ella la responsable de que el chico continuara vivo hizo presente su reclamo.

-¡Así que no pudiste con mi poder y llamaste a la Reina de Rias para que te salvara, no eres capaz de pelear tu solo tus batallas!-acuso él.

Akeno quien estaba confundida por lo que paso solo pudo mirar al castaño quien la sostenía de la cintura y tenía su vista puesta en Riser.

-Ciertamente yo la llame-admitió el chico-pero ella no luchara por mí, más que combatir es solo un recurso como tus lagrimas de Phenex en nuestro viejo partido-refuto él picando el orgullo de Riser.

-¡No me interesa lo que digas, acabare contigo de una vez por todas independientemente de a quien llames para salvarte!-gritaba el invocando nuevamente magia del más alto nivel de la casa Phenex.

-Sirzechs sama, debemos acabar esto, el chico ha llamado a otra persona para que luche con él durante el combate, está rompiendo las reglas.

El Maou solo vio durante un momento al demonio que le hablo antes de girarse y responder.

-El hecho de que Riser haya usado un hechizo de nivel prohibido en la casa Phenex tambien es motio suficiente para que se acabe el combate o ¿me equivoco?.-finalizo regresando a mirar al hombre que solo se estremeció, dando por terminado el tema regreso su vista una vez más a la arena.

Mientras mas aumentaban las llamas de Riser , Akeno se ponía un poco mas inquieta ante la masiva aura demoniaca que expulsaba el Phenex, sintiendo la ansiedad de la chica Issei apretó un poco mas su agarre con su brazo izquierdo, ella solo giro para verlo y noto la tranquilidad en sus ojos, antes de poder decir cualquier palabra el castaño hablo.

-Akeno sempai, solo tengo una oportunidad por lo que necesito que me hagas un favor.-dijo él.

Pensando que usaría alguna técnica solo se limito a asentir, incluso si fuera alguna técnica pervertida como el Dress Breaker si era con tal de ayudar a su amiga estaría dispuesta.

-Bien ahora necesito que pienses en toda la información que conozcas de la casa Phenex y te relajes.

Perpleja por lo que dijo iba a cuestionar el porqué, solo para sentir como el castaño asaltaba sus labios y debido a la cálida sensación soltó un pequeño gemido que el chico aprovecho para insertar su lengua y recorrer su cavidad bucal. Reponiéndose de la sorpresa la joven miko tenía la intención de separarse hasta que una voz sonar en su cabeza.

-"Relájate Akeno, abre tu corazón a mí y déjame entrar, permíteme saber lo que sabes, entender lo que entiendes"-era la voz de Issei que resonaba en su cabeza, calmándose un poco empezó a hacer lo que le fue solicitado, pensó sobre todos los conocimientos que tenia sobre la historia de Phenex, mitos, leyendas e incluso escritos actuales, prontamente y sin percatarse de cuando se encontró regresando el húmedo beso, enredando su lengua con la de él comenzaron una danza conjunta al ritmo de los latidos que marcaban sus corazones, mientras que una calidez la inundaba y sentía que su conexión con el chico se profundizaba a niveles que nunca creyó posible.

Mientras tanto Riser y los demás veían la escenas con distintos pensamientos, pero el más común entre los demonios era de que el chico había dado por vencido y estaba cumpliendo su último deseo, Rias por su parte estaba impactada por lo que _su_ peón y su reina estaban haciendo en semejante situación, pero aun más la molestaba el hecho de que alguien más tomara el primer beso del chico que le pertenecía, que desafío toda probabilidad por ella.

-¡Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu última voluntad, ya pueden tu y esa chica desaparecer ¡-exclamo Riser bajando su brazo y enviando a la enorme bola de fuego que desapareció rápidamente por una explosión de energía dorada que sacudió la arena, incapaz de entender lo que ocurría miro nuevamente a la pareja que ahora estaban envueltos en un aura dorada que rápidamente se a expandir cambiando todo el campo de batalla.

Los demonios más antiguos no podían creer lo que pasaba y miraron directamente a la pareja con una mezcla entre asombro y terror absoluto. Rias quien no comprendía lo que ocurría con sus piezas se giro a mirar a su familia solo para verlos a todos con rostros atónitos incluyendo a Grayfia quien siempre permanecia impasible, justo cuando iba a preguntar qué era lo que ocurría escucho el susurro de su padre.

-Esto debeia ser imposible.

Sirzechs quien estaba a su lado solo asintió con la cabeza, sin comprender aun que era lo que pasaba, Rias se giro nuevamente hacia la arena cuando escucho el ruido de metal chocando y balanceo de espadas solo para encontrar que la arena y todo a su alrededor había cambiado, el cielo que antes era una mezcla de distintos tonos de rojo y morado ahora era completamente de un azul profundo, cientos de espadas doradas con grabados empezaron a surgir del suelo y en el aire flotaban grabados del mismo color, en el medio del campo Issei quien seguía besando a Akeno sostenía una gran Espada dorada en su mano derecha, mientras todo esto ocurría, voces de carácter casi celestial empezaron a cantar como si anunciaran algo.

Ella solo pudo mirar con fascinación el espectáculo hasta que una voz omnipresente empezó a hablar.

 _ **ÉL ES EL GOBERNANTE SUPREMO.**_

 _ **ÉL TIENE EL PODER PARA MATAR A UN DIOS,**_

 _ **Y DIRIGIR SUS PODERES DIVINOS**_

Dijo la voz mientras las espadas se elevaban en el aire

 _ **ÉL ES UN DIOS.**_

 _ **UN SER QUE TIENE LA HABILIDAD PARA MATAR UNA DEIDAD,**_

 _ **Y DOMINAR A LOS HUMANOS SOBRE LA TIERRA.**_

Seguía relatando mientras todas las espadas giraban y apuntaban a Riser

Separándose del húmedo beso se apoyo en la chica quien lo sostenía de la cintura, apuntando su espada en dirección a el demonio, a una gran velocidad una espada dorada atravesó al hijo de los Phenex en el pecho y extinguió sus llamas y encendiéndolo en un fuego nacida del arma misma.

 _ **ÉL ES UN REY DEMONIO.**_

 _ **ENTRE LOS HUMANOS HABITANDO LA TIERRA,**_

 _ **NINGUNO TIENE EL PODER DE OPONERSE A ÉL.**_

 _ **ESTE HOMBRE NO ES OTRO QUE CAMPIONE**_

Entonces la espada desapareció del pecho de Riser y este callo en el piso como un saco, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada o hizo sonidos algunos incapaces de creer lo que veían.

En la arena un cansado Issei quien todavía sostenía su espada dorada camino lentamente hacia el inconsciente Riser con la ayuda de Akeno que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura además de un pequeño sonrojo en sus delicadas facciones, estando a unos pocos pasos de él apareció un circulo mágico de la casa Phenex y de pie frente a ellos estaba la pequeña hermana de Riser como una mirada desafiante.

-¡No dejare que le hagas más daño a Oni sama!-exclamo ella.

El castaño y la morena solo la miraron por un segundo antes de que la mirada del chico se ensombreciera por su pelo y levantara su gran espada sobre la cabeza de la chica quien no quitaba su mirada de él, horrorizados los padres de la pequeña chica soltaron lagrimas mientras que cientos de demonios se movieron hacia el chico con la intención de detenerlo.

Viendo como la espada empezaba a descender la voluntad de la chica flaqueo frente al miedo de se propia muerte, provocando que cerrara sus ojos aceptando su final solo para sentir unas palmaditas en su cabeza, abriendo un ojo miro como el castaño la veía con una pequeña sonrisa causando que se sonrojara.

-Ahora, mira quien es una buena hermana-dijo él aumentando el sonrojo de la chica-me parece bien que protejas a tu hermano, me gusta esa mirada en tus ojos, nunca la pierdas ¿entendido?-pregunto él.

Ella solo pudo asentir torpemente mientras que su cara seguía roja sin todavía entender que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Sintiendo su cansancio el castaño le dedico unas palabras a la niña frente a él que miraba a su hermano en el piso con preocupación-estará bien-hablo-solo elimine temporalmente su capacidad de regeneración y la energía demoniaca que usaba en el momento, deberá estar consiente en unas horas y deberá regresar a la normalidad dentro de 1 día a partir de ahora, por lo que evita que se lastime mas-tomando una pausa para que ella asintiera confirmando que entendió, dándose por hecho empezó a caminar en dirección a los palcos y mientras se retiraba hablo nuevamente-Cuando despierte dile que fue un gran combate, que no se avergüence por perder ante mí, porque él ha sido mi primer oponente desde mi despertar y si algún día quiere recuperar su gloria dile que lo estaré esperando gustosamente-con eso dicho reanudo su caminata.

Al ingresar en la sala inmediatamente sintió como todas las miradas caian sobre él, los adultos lo miraban con temor, avaricia, odio entre otras cosas, mientras que los jóvenes solo tenía preguntas y dudas rondando su cabeza.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el Grupo Gremory, junto con el Maou y el resto de la familia de la presidenta y Riser se quedo a unos metros de ellos, Rias le dedicaba una mirada con lágrimas y mucho afecto a la que solo pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa, Kiba y Koneko tenían miradas de respeto en sus rostro, mientras que el resto de los adultos lo miraban seriamente, el silencio se prolongo unos momentos hasta que arto de el empezó a hablar.

-He cumplido mi parte Maou Sirzechs sama, espero que nuestra promesa se honre y a partir de ahora Buchou pueda decidir sobre su futuro en todos los ámbitos.

-Y así será, siempre confié en que mantendrías tu parte, por lo que yo cumpliré la mía, aunque sabía que ganarías no espere eso…-dijo él dejando la pregunta al aire.

-Ciertamente hay veces que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo-le respondí yo esquivando su pregunta.

-Muchacho sabes bien que eso no eso no es a lo que Sirzechs se refiere-hablo el padre de Rias acercándose al castaño con la intención de obtener respuestas hasta que la punta de un sable en su cuello detuvo su avance, todo el mundo se tenso frente a la acción del castaño, los ojos de Rias se abrieron al ver como su salvador amenazaba a su padre.

-Akeno-exclamo Rias en busca de ayuda de su reina pero esta no se movió.

-Ahora Gremory sama-empezó el castaño-se que entienden perfectamente lo que soy y de lo que soy capaz, después de todo creo que saben cómo funciona esta espada por lo que no veo necesidad de responder otra pregunta, solo he venido aquí a regresar una deuda y solucionar un error que usted cometió en su avaricia, Buchou ya ha llorado lo suficiente no quiero que ella llore la pérdida de un padre-finalizo el mirándolo con fríos ojos.

Lord Gremory solo pudo mirarlo con ira en sus ojos-muchacho arrogante como te atreves a amenazarme, tu solo eres uno mientras que nosotros somos muchos más-afirmo él mientras gesticulaba con sus manos su punto.

-Bael, Agares,Valefor-Empezo hablar-Amon, Barbatos,Buer,Sitri, Gremory,Zepar,Glasya-Labolas,Astaroth,Asmodeo,Stolas,Phenex y muchos más…, estoy seguro que hay muchos demonios de sangre pura presentes y más aun jóvenes herederos de sus casas, me pregunto ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad demoniaca cuando varios miembros de su casa mueren por la necedad de uno solo de ustedes, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el inframundo al perder a uno, no espera, a tres de sus Maous?-rectifico el castaño viendo a otras figuras en la sala que vestían un atuendo similar al de Sirzechs.

-No te atreverías-negó el sintiendo que el sudor empezaba a caer de su frente- Rias es tu peón oblígalo a ceder-dijo el patriarca Gremory, la chica en cuestión solo pudo ver entre ambos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué no?-empezó el castaño al ver la condición de la pelirroja- en este momento me estas amenazando, intentas doblegar mi voluntad y hacerme responder preguntas que no estoy dispuesto a responder en este momento y en especial que no estoy dispuesto a responderle a usted.-Finalizo el castaño mientras su mirada se endurecía aun mas.

-¿Entonces responderás en otro momento?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Eventualmente lo hare, después de todo ustedes se mueven en mi territorio y tratan con las personas bajo mi Ala. -respondió el chico al Maou-ahora estoy cansado, sinceramente no tengo nada en contra de ustedes Sirzechs sama, claro a excepción del hombre que se atreve a amenazarme luego de que evite que rompiera aun más el corazón de su propia hijo-dijo él causando un pequeño estremecimiento en lord Gremory por su error- considero a Buchón una buena persona, pese algunos deslices considerables que eventualmente discutiremos-ante esto Rias también se estremeció-pero aparte de eso la considero una amiga y una persona de admirar, no quiero hacerme una imagen mala de los demonios como tampoco me hare una buena, por ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa y descansar de todo esto.

Sirzechs solo asintió ante sus palabras, Rias por su lado estaba un poco reservada luego de las palabras del chico por lo que solo pudo darle miradas tentativas tratando de esconder su vergüenza, Issei notando eso negó con la cabeza antes de indicarle que se acercara, ella temerosamente frente a la vista de todos camino hacia el hasta estar a su lado, para su sorpresa el chico la tomo de su cintura y la atrajo más cerca bajo la molesta mirada de su padre.

-Si eso es todo creo que me retirare, por cierto Lord y Lady Phenex ¿correcto?.

Los mencionados asintieron con algo de cautela al joven.

-Los felicito por sus dos hijos-ellos solo lo miraron raro por sus palabras a lo que él solo rodo los ojos de manera despectiva y luego sonrió-díganle a Riser que si bien es fuerte por su sangre, no debe confiarse demasiado de sus habilidades, si entrena estoy seguro que será mucho más fuerte, díganle que yo también entrenare y que en el futuro deseo tener otro combate con él, además sobre su hija, estimúlenla a ser mejor, en sus ojos arde la llama de la grandeza, se que en el futuro llegara a ser alguien grande por lo que sería una pena que nadie avive esa llama.

Con todo eso dicho le hizo un gesto a Akeno y el trió de jóvenes desaparecieron en un círculo rojo, dejando a un muy molesto lord Gremory, unos confundidos Phenex y un silencio atónito en salón.


End file.
